Alone?
by ThePotterGeek
Summary: Jack is dead. Rose is pregnant. With Jack's baby. But is she really alone? Review! Completed.
1. An Unexpected Expecting

**Hey, this is another Titanic fic (it's a phase; it won't pass) that I thought of ages ago and never really wrote it down until now. So here it is.**

**I don't own anything but the plot. I like the plot.**

**This is my teen fic!!! My 13th story! I've written my age! Cool! Yay!  
**

Rose looked up at the Statue of Liberty with a broken heart. The man who had given her life, who had saved her in so many ways; he was dead. Gone. And nothing could bring him back. But she could and would go on. She would heal. Eventually.

The ship docked, and Rose got off, quickly disappearing into the crowds. She didn't want Cal to find her. She had hidden from him on the _Carpathia_, and she would avoid him now. She never wanted to see him again. Chances were, if he thought she was dead, she wouldn't.

Rose made a life for herself in New York City. Over the course of about a week, she got an apartment, a job, and she began to rebuild her life. In a month she was completely settled in, with good friends who were on their way to being great and best friends. She was going on. But she never forgot. She was healing, but she was still hurt.

About a month and a half after the _Carpathia_ docked, Rose began to feel odd. The feeling didn't go away. She had no idea what was going on, so she went to see a doctor.

The doctor did what doctors do (Rose had no idea exactly what they were doing) and Rose just did what they asked. He asked questions, she answered as best she could. She waited for someone to tell her what was going on.

"Ms. Dawson," he said, finally, to her, "you're pregnant. Due in December."

Rose was shocked. She couldn't believe it. Yet it was possible. She was having Jack's baby. There was, after all, no one else. She felt slightly torn; it was wonderful to be having a baby, but the news had broken her heart again just when she had nearly pulled it back together.

She walked home. It wasn't very far, but it seemed like miles. She climbed up the stairs to the third floor of the building and put the key in her lock. The door opened, and she walked in, in some kind of trance. She walked into her bedroom, sank onto the bed, pulled her legs up to her chest, then rested her head on her knees and cried. Cried for herself, cried for _Titanic_, cried for Jack.

-------------------

Jack was perfectly fine, physically. But emotionally he was pretty torn up. He was sure Rose was still alive, and nearly completely sure she was still in New York City, but nine months of had shown no progress. He was no closer to finding her than he had been when he saw her getting off the Carpathia and couldn't catch her before she disappeared into the crowd. Seeing redheads killed him, because they were never Rose. He saw one red haired girl now. She was carrying an infant, though she couldn't have been a year or so younger than his own twenty years. She was rushing; it was very cold, even for December. Jack watched her until she was out of sight, longing for Rose. It began to snow.

-------------------

Rose had walked home after two days in the hospital. She held Jackelin close; the little girl with the oddly spelled name was a final honor to Jack. She looked just like him, too. Small blue eyes that took in everything, blonde hair that was barely visible for it was so thin.

Rose felt at peace. Motherhood gave her a feeling of ease. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but Rose was no longer completely alone. She ached to have Jack there to share this happiness, but she knew it couldn't be. She had her daughter, and that was enough.

Rose wouldn't keep the truth from her child, wouldn't restrain her. Not the way her mother had done to her. The only thing of value Ruth left with Rose was how not to act. She would do her best have her daughter's childhood to be miles better than her own. And that would be the best she could possibly do.

**Well? Do you like? Please review and tell me! Yay! I like it. I don't think I'm gunna have Cal mess with his one. It'll mess itself up quite a bit.**

**-Arns-**


	2. Found

**I'm soooooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! Please don't kill me! My school has been overloading me with hw, and then my main computer broke down, and then I didn't have time, and then my dad's laptop's internet connection died, and now I'm on the computer in my basement. I have a backlog of stories in my fanfiction notebook, and I will do as much as I can as fast as I can. **

**I own zero, zip, zilch, nada. Absolutely nothin'.**

"… Happy Birthday dear Jackie, Happy Birthday to you!"

A little four year old girl with dirty blew curls blew out the candles, with help from Rose, her mom. Her seven friends clapped and 'yay'ed, then bombarded Rose with cake requests.

Rose took out the candles and cut up the cake for the overeager kids, not believing that four years had passed since she had Jackie. Four and three quarters years since the _Titanic_ sank. It was December 14, 1915.

When the party was over, all the children's parents came to take their kids home. Most Rose was friends or friendly with.

The last girl to leave was picked up by her father. Jackie looked at the pair with an odd expression on her face. She said good-bye to her friend and Rose showed them out.

"Did you have a fun birthday?" Rose asked, kneeling so she could be on eye-level with her daughter.

Jackie nodded, still staring at the door. "Mommy, where's Daddy?"

That broke Rose's heart. She had told her close friends a basic overview of her story, but she had never mentioned it to Jackie. It had taken the girl four years to piece it together. If she was old enough to figure that out, she was old enough to hear what had happened.

"It's a long story, Jackie. And it doesn't have a happy ending like in your picture books."

The little girl nodded. She was ready for whatever.

"If you have any questions, ask. You're old enough to understand."

Another nod.

Rose took a deep breath, then began. " First of all, there is something called a class system. Not like classes in school, though. What class you're in depends on how much money you have. First class people have a lot of money and fancy clothes. Second class is normal people, like us. Third class is for people who have very little money. And people from different classes can't talk to each other."

"Why not?" asked Jackie.

Rose opened her mouth to answer, but then realized she had absolutely no idea. It was so stupid. She had Jack had really discovered that. She finally answered, "I don't know." She had heard that someone somewhere had said it was really hard to admit not knowing something, but to Rose, it was a blessing.

"Well, I was in first class. Me and my mother had lost all of our money, but I was going to marry a rich person so me and my mother wouldn't become poor."

"Why did you need to be rich?" Jackie wanted to know.

"Some people think money is everything. My mother was like that. It's strange, but some people do."

A nod of understanding.

"I didn't like the man I was going to marry. I didn't choose him, but no one asked me. His name is Caladan Hockley."

Jackie snorted. "That's a funny name," she said, grinning.

Rose smiled. "I know. But he wasn't a nice person."

"We went to Europe on a big boat. Do you know where that is?"

Jackie shook her head. Rose took out an atlas and pointed it out. "We're here."

"Okay."

"We were coming back here on another big boat called _Titanic_. Your father wasn't going to go on the boat, but he won a game, and got a ticket. He was very poor, and in third class.

"I hated my life. I couldn't keep going. Me and you dad met while I was trying to jump off the back of the ship."

Jackie looked horrified. "But wouldn't you have gotten hurt?"

Rose nodded grimly. "I wanted to die."

Jackie still looked a bit scared. Rose felt a little bad about exposing her daughter to such horrors at the age of four, but Jackie had asked for the story. And this was the story.

"He saw me and helped me not to jump off. We became friends after that, then I fell in love with him."

Jackie grinned. Even at age four, she was a sucker for romance. "Caladan Hockley- Cal- didn't like that. He tried to keep me away from him. But it didn't work. He hated your father.

"The _Titanic_ was very big, and everybody knew about it. But is hit a big block of ice, filled with water, and sank. It took a very long time, and I was with your dad for most of it. We were on the ship until it was completely underwater. He found a piece of wood that would only hold me, and he froze waiting for a lifeboat. A lifeboat is a smaller boat that they have on big boats so that if the boat sinks, the people can get off. People thought the _Titanic_ could not sink, so there weren't enough lifeboats. More than half of the people on the ship died."

By now, Rose was crying, lost in memory. Jackie wasn't so involved, but she hugged her mother, who squeezed her back.

"The lifeboat came back, but you father had already died. I got on the boat, and we were picked up by another ship, and we finished going to America. Then I found out I was going to have you."

Jackie was silent for a moment. "What was daddy's name?"

"Jack Dawson."

"That's our name!" she said.

"Yes, it is. After he died, I took his name. My old last name was DeWitt Bukator."

"If that were my name, I wouldn't be able to spell it," stated Jackie.

"That's what you dad said when I met him."

-------------------

It was four years, nine months after the sinking, and Jack was sitting on a bench in Central Park.

A little girl with dirty blonde curls came running towards him. She had obviously started running, as little kids tend to do, and lost her parental unit. Or units. She stopped in front of him, looking a bit scared of this stranger.

He stared at her. It was freaky. The frightened eyes that were looking at him mirrored his own. Her thumb went to her mouth.

A voice came into the two's hearing. "Jackie! Jackelin Ariel Dawson!" Rose rounded the corner from where Jackie had come, grabbed her daghter;s hand and whirled her around. "Never run away like that again! You want to run, you tell me, okay?" She hugged the little four-year-old fiercely.

Only when she let go did she stand up, saying, "I'm sorry sir-"

Then she saw who she was talking to. Her voice trailed away. Jack grinned.

Rose, completely aware of her daughter's presence, (A/N- or she would have kissed him till the world exploded) threw her arms around him and hugged him every bit as hard as she had just squeezed her daughter.

When she pulled away, he leaned in to kiss her, but she put a hand on his mouth to keep him from doing so. She tilted her head towards Jackie, who was staring at her parents.

A wistful expression came over Jack's face. He looked at Jackie, then said to Rose, "Who's…?"

Rose could have laughed out loud. He thought she was married? "Yours."

A smile broke out on his face again. "Are you kidding me?" She shook her head, and he hugged her again. After they broke apart again, Rose knelt by Jackie, who had waited patiently, sucking her thumb, a sign that she was either uncomfortable or scared.

"Jackie," Rose said, "this is your father."

There was an awkward silence. Then, "I thought you said Daddy died."

Rose breathed out. She looked up at Jack, who had a much more serious expression on his face now. "I did, too," she replied, looking back at the girl. "It's getting late, and, you need dinner and bed."

They went back to the apartment. Jack looked around while Rose made dinner for Jackie. The four year old was yawning as her mom took her plate away.

When she was asleep, Rose's strong exterior for her daughter broke down. She kissed him hard, then hugged him with all that she had, tears streaming down her face.

When he was able to see her face, he brushed her tears away and said, "Shit, Rose, why are you crying?"

"For four years, I though you were dead! Dead, gone, frozen at the bottom of the ocean! I thought I was going to be a single mother my whole life! I thought I was alone! I couldn't go on, I'm so sorry, I couldn't do it! I broke my promise!"

"Rose," he said, trying to calm her down, "You didn't break your promise. And I'm sorry for putting you through that. Don't blame yourself, all right?"

Rose nodded, and kissed him again, holding onto him like he was going to disappear.

**I originally had it end differently. I just thought of that ending. I hope you liked it! And again, I'm soooooo sorry that this took so long! Don't kill me! **

**I was overestimating a four-year-old's intelligence, I think, but it was essential for the story. So yeah. Next chappie coming up as fast as I can type it!**

**-Arns-**


	3. Drawing a Robin Breaks Ice

I just looked at the last chapter and I read my author's note and was like 'Whoa, I'm _really_ bad at keeping promises.' I'm really sorry… this took too long. So here it is. This might not be the longest chapter in the world, though. And I don't know when I'm gunna finish this. Maybe soon. I don't have any ideas for chapters beyond this one. When I think of an idea, I will put it up, that's for sure. So this story is kinda gunna be put on hold. And this author's note is to long.

**I own absolutely nothing. It's all James Cameron's. Except I made Jack live. Ha.**

"I need to go out," Rose said to Jack the next morning. "I'll be back soon. Less than ten minutes. Just watch Jackie for me?"

Jack wondered why she felt she needed to ask. "Of course."

Rose kissed him, hugged her daughter, who was coloring, and left, leaving a father and daughter who knew nothing of each other in her wake.

Jackie struggled to draw the bird sitting on the fire escape railing outside the window. Every attempt was deemed unacceptable and was either turned over to the fresh white side or crumpled and thrown in the trash. Jack watched for a few minutes, then surrendered to the pull he always felt toward paper and a pencil whenever they were around.

He knelt beside the small girl. "Do you want help?" he asked gently.

She turned her blue-grey eyes on him. For the second time he felt a shuddering sense of déjà vu, looking in those calculating orbs that seemed to see everything for what it really was. They were his eyes.

Jackie, stubborn as both of her parents, shook her head. Very independent and fiery. Like her mother. But after a few tries to draw the little robin again, she turned back to her dad and nodded. He smiled. _Exactly_ like her mother.

He put his hand over hers and guided it over the paper, smoothly creating the joints and feathers of the creature on paper. When she got the hang of it, he took his hand away and let her finish. She didn't even notice he left. She just continued drawing, not perfect, but she was mesmerized by her own ability. When she finished she stared at her work in awe.

"It looks like the birdie," she said.

Jack grinned. She was amazed that a drawing could look so much like real life. "Thank you," she said, glowing with pride. Then she faltered, and finished, "Daddy."

Rose stood in the doorway, looking on this scene. Close to tears, she thought if she had ever felt so happy. Not just happy, proud of her daughter, and of Jack that he was able to break through to her. Jackie would be less awkward, more loving toward him. He would be her father. Not just in the literal sense, but in her mind, too.

Jack turned and saw her. For the first time in over four years, he had a real grin on his face.

Told ya it was short. Sorry bout that. I like it. I had to end with that last bit. Our little Jack is growin' up… Sniffle. Doesn't seem to make much of a difference that he's, like, ten years older than me. Oh, well. Review! Please? I'll give you a nickel! Dime? Quarter? Dollar? Cotton Candy? Cookies? Popcorn? Anything?

-Arnold-


	4. Epilogue

This is the end. So sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I honestly couldn't think of anything. Now I'm gonna end it, and you're going to either hate me or be happy with it, but I won't care, cuz either way, it's not coming back. I'm hopefully gonna keep rolling with my new ficcy 'I'll never let go', so you can keep checking that one out. Hope you like this very last chappie.

**C'mon, I'm ending the story. Can I own in for a day? **_**No.**_** Okay, okay, gosh!**

**Thank you to the 42 reviewers and the 2725 people who hit this story. Thank you all sooooooo much!!! Yay!**

**--**

Jack and Rose were married a few months later. Jackie had a wonderful time. It was small and simple, but they both loved it. Ruth DeWitt Bukator was invited, and she did come, being in shock for the first few minutes for she thought both of them were dead. The new couple left their daughter to get to know her grandmother a bit as they went off to Santa Monica and Jack taught Rose to ride a horse, and they were both sick several times on the roller coaster after drinking beer until they were on the brink of throwing up anyway. They had the time of their lives.

Afterward, they went back to live as a somewhat settled-down family, but every once in a while, a chance would come up, and they'd go off on an adventure, being sure to be back before school started.

Jack worked his art on the streets of New York, expanding his horizons and painting portraits. Soon he was regarded as a well-known artist who could really do it among the people of the city. He was somewhat famous, but he still took great pleasure in coming home every night to his wife and daughter, and made a point of never being later then 6:30.

Rose was discovered by a movie director and rocketed to fame. She, of course, never moved out of New York, and tried to stay in the city so she wouldn't have to be away from her family for a very long period of time.

Jackie grew into an intelligent young woman who didn't go to college to pursue her dream to become a dancer. Her parents were thrilled.

Jackie was not the only child in the family. After her came Fabrizio and Emily, who both grew into extraordinary people. Fabri had an amazing aptitude for math and Emma drew like her father.

The years passed away with the Dawson family living in happiness. By the time Rose was 101, she had told her story, lost her husband of 80 years, and had many grandchildren and great-grandchildren, finally surrendering her life to old age.

Rose found herself on the deck of _Titanic_, young again. There was Jack, waiting for her. Everyone she had known who had perished in the tragedy or, by now, had passed away greeted her with a smile. _I never thought Heaven would be so wonderful._

--

**That's actually not my best chappie, but I ended it. Hope you liked! Thanks again to all reviewers and readers! Keep boosting my morale!**


End file.
